The Captain Likes It Rough
by PiOneOneZero
Summary: It turns out Kathryn has been fantasising about a particular outfit and she's in the mood for games.


Chakotay stepped down from the gangway of the Val Jean into the hazy sunlight. The rest of the crew were out getting supplies - ever since they'd recovered the Maquis ship from a parallel reality it was making diplomacy with some of the species that had heard less than savoury tales about Voyager much easier.  
So it was just him squinting against the bright midday light as he looked over towards what appeared to be a sparkling Oasis in the expanse of barren sand. He set out to walk towards it, nothing but a canteen of water in one hand and his medicine bundle in the other. Walking was slow over the loose sand, and he was beginning to tire in the baking heat. It had felt odd that morning to dress in his old Maquis clothes, odd but somehow gratifying. Almost like returning to an old version of himself that he'd thought lost. Out here though, he missed the StarFleet uniform that meant he was rarely too hot or too cold. These clothes had been a mainstay of a time of forty year old environmental controls that meant the Val Jean had always had a tendency to be chilly. He wiped his brow.  
Continuing on a direct course towards the Oasis he did not see the lone figure that watched him intently from a nearby dune, seated with arms wrapped around knees and chin resting upon them.  
He stopped a distance from the water and settled himself down in the shade of a few trees that resembled Palms, resting his back against one of them. He placed his medicine bundle down in front of him, took out the smooth stone and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to relax and listen to the sounds that surrounded him - a gentle breeze, insects, the lapping of the water... feet moving through the sand!?  
His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet.  
"Hello Chakotay"  
"Kathryn!"  
She walked towards him seductively, hips swaying from side to side, leaving him in no doubt as to what she was after. As she reached him, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled their bodies together. He shuddered and attempted to contain a gasp as the warm suppleness of her slight frame pressed against him.  
She ran a hand down his back, caressing the leather of his jerkin.  
"I always liked this outfit on you. It's more... rugged than a Starfleet uniform", she let her eyes flick over his broad chest, where his shirt was open to the third button, then up to meet his gaze, "...and just a little bit dangerous".  
Merely the press of her lithe form and the crush of her breasts against his chest, even through the layers of material, was arousing enough to bring him to full erection. A sound akin to a purr escaped her throat as the effect she was having on him became evident, his steel hard cock nudging at the sensitive skin over her hip bone.  
She dropped a hand to his trousers, teasing her fingernails along the length of him, just enough to be felt through the stiff fabric, eliciting a sharp groan. He looked down at her, eyes dark with passion,  
"You like dangerous?" He asked this with a raised eyebrow and a tiny hint of surprise behind undisguised lust.  
As she pulled his head down towards hers and brought their lips together, she breathed, "...yes".  
She tasted sweet, his nostrils flaring as they took in the scent of her, mouth moving against hers.  
She allowed the kiss to continue for a few moments and then pulled away, dancing out of his grasp towards the edge of the water. She looked back over her shoulder inviting him to chase her, squealing as he accepted the challenge and barrelled after her. He didn't remember ever seeing her so playful.  
He caught her at the shore, shoving into her a little harder than he meant to, pushing her to the ground. He stopped himself on his arms to prevent his body crushing hers, but the result was that he was looming over her, hands splayed in the sand on either side of her face. A quick raise of her eyebrow was all it took to reassure him he hadn't hurt or scared her.  
"Oh you want to play rough do you?" her voice had become more husky.  
"Maybe. If you like dangerous... perhaps you like rough too" he allowed himself to be led by her obvious arousal.  
Her arms darted out to grab his wrists and she flipped him onto his back with surprising ease, pulling herself up as she did so and swinging her leg so that she was straddling him. She leant down against his neck, biting and sucking at the salty flesh as she ground her mound against his erection.  
He wound his hands into her hair and tugged, gently at first, but then harder when it became clear she liked it - he could feel her wetness beginning to soak through her underwear where her sex was pressed against him. She kept her mouth clamped against his neck, pulling back against his resistance, continuing her delicious torture. He'd have a hard time explaining away those marks tomorrow...  
When he couldn't stand any more, he yanked back sharply to detach her, pausing a moment to take in her face, wild, flushed with heat, lips pink and swollen with feeding on him. Spirits she was hot.  
He ran his hands gently down to her shoulders but gripped them firmly when he reached them, rolling her back over so he was on top again. Pinning her ankles with his he reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled it upwards, lifting her upper body towards his chest so he could free her of the garment entirely. He paused to run a thumb over the swell of her bottom lip, before replacing it with his mouth. The kiss was raw, almost brutal - probing tongues shoving against each other, lips pinched by nipping teeth. She moved her hands from where they were clawing at his back under the hem of his shirt, and folded them behind her - loosening her bra to expose her breasts. As he shifted his weight to his knees and ran his hands down her body, his aching cock strained against the now damp fabric of his trousers - he hadn't imagined it possible he could get any harder, but somehow the sight of her bare chest and the feel of her impossible softness under his cupping hands made him stiffen to the point that he could feel the pulse pounding in his shaft. He let out a strangled groan.  
She glanced down, chuckling softly as she realised his predicament, "here, let me help you with that".  
He fought for control as she freed him of his painful restriction, pumping him with one long downward stroke then grazing her nails against him as she returned upward and took her hand away.  
He moved one hand to the buttons of his jerkin, but she protested, "No! I want you to keep it on".  
Now it was his turn to chuckle - he was far too warm, but if she found this thrown together old outfit such a turn-on who was he to argue?  
He returned his attention to her chest, feathering gently over her nipples at first, but gradually increasing the pressure as she arched her back and pushed her breasts into his hands. He pinched down hard, inducing a half squeal half moan as she writhed beneath him. He reached one hand down to the hem of her underwear, pulling the thin material away from her as he snaked down her body, nibbling a line from her cleavage over her belly button until he reached the hair over her mound; pausing for a second to inhale her musky scent before plunging his tongue between her legs. He dipped into her entrance then took a long slow firm sweep upwards through her folds, tasting her, flicking back as he reached her clit to give it the lightest of grazes with the very tip. She jerked at the sudden intense sensation, muscles tensing beneath his hands where they gripped her hips.  
He took a few seconds to lick her off his lips, savouring the heady flavour before repeating the motion.  
On the third time she didn't allow him to pull away, her hands found the back of his head and clamped him against her core.  
His tongue danced over her swollen nub, her moisture mixing with his sweat as it ran down his neck and soaked into the front of his shirt. He replaced his tongue with his teeth, dragging them over her clit as firmly as he dared. She almost screamed, but pushed towards him rather than away. He could tell she was close, but she stopped him, pulling his head upwards until they were face to face. She reached a hand down and grasped him, guiding him to her centre.  
"Please..." It was more than a request; more than a plea; perhaps it could be called a supplication.  
Poised as he was at her threshold, and aching to cross it, a part of him held back - play the game, play the game.  
"Please?" half smile, dimples and expression of wicked delight regarded her, "well you asked nicely Kathryn, but you forgot to tell me what you wanted..."  
A hand grasped him by the shirt lapels and pulled her upper body towards him until they were eyeballing one another. She wore her don't dick with me expression. He worried for a split second that he had pushed her too far, and she saw him think it. Knowing she had already won the cat and mouse contest she said with convincing venom,  
"Fuck me Chakotay" then added sarcastically, "... please". She was rewarded for her gamesmanship with his involuntary physical reaction - she felt him twitch where he was pressing against her opening. But he managed to prove himself not entirely beaten by pausing for a few seconds before thrusting into her in one long deep masterful stroke.  
She wrapped her legs around him, deepening the penetration, whilst he ran his hands alternately along her arms, stopping at the wrists and pinning her to the ground with his full weight. She let out a pained moan. He made as if to free her, but her face told him not to.  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
Her voice came out in a rasp, "but I want you to hurt me. I want you to hold me down and fuck me hard".  
His body responded on instinct before his brain had processed her words. He took up a fierce pace, driving into her forcefully as his weight pressed her arms down into the sand.  
The rough material of his clothing chafed her hard nipples with every stroke, dancing around the paper thin barrier between pleasure and pain. Her moaning became breathless, strangled; her face contorted in such a way that he paused his rhythm for a second. She bucked her hips towards him with urgency.  
" ...More... harder..." were the only words she managed to get out between shallow rasping breaths.  
This was all the encouragement he needed and he resumed his thrusts, but deeper, more eager, accompanied by an animalistic grunting as he drew close to the edge.  
As it was, she went over it before he did, shuddering and groaning as she contracted around his cock, pulling him with her. He stilled deep inside, twitching, pouring his seed into her heat.  
Once he was spent he rolled off her, pulling her gently to his chest and stroking her hair. This was the roughest sex they'd ever had, and seemingly sensing his need for tenderness after their savage encounter, her face softened and she asked,  
"You know it was only a game, don't you Chakotay?" she reached up a hand to stroke his cheek.  
"Of course. It's just nice to hold you after".  
She snuggled into him, delicate kisses feathering over his bruising neck where she had assaulted it earlier.  
It felt strange but wonderful lying there, her naked sandy body against his still fully clothed one, the aches and stings in various parts of him ebbing away. He could stay there for hours; fall asleep with his face buried in the scent of her strawberry hair - but sadly there were other places to be.  
"Computer End Program".


End file.
